This Is Halloween
by Anime895
Summary: Halloween is nearing. Here are three short stories about my favorite pairings- SoRiku, AkuRoku, and Venvan. Contains Incubus, pirates, vampires, and a Ventus in kitty ears!
1. I like your costume, but what is it?

**I like your costume, but what is it?**

I swear, Sora is adorable but he is a dimwit half the time.

Its Halloween- Sora's favorite holiday. Mostly because it involves wearing funny costumes and getting candy for it. And you get to scare people, can't forget that. Sora never got tired of Halloween, and I was always right beside him to live out the whole evening. But these past few years I've been taking it up a notch.

Kairi, one of our best friends, was having a Halloween party that night. To make things a little more interesting she gave out a theme for the costumes- mythology. Which meant you could show up as a crazy-ass monster that could bite your head off, or in a slutty costume trying to pass a goddess or something. Sora told Kairi that the both of us would be going. Which meant I had to go costume shopping with Sora, when I can probably just pull something outta my closet.

"So, Sora..." I started off our conversation as we walked up to the store- Spirit Halloween.

Sora glanced both ways to look for cars before running the rest of the way to the stores front doors. Once I approached him he answered, "Yeah, Riku?"

"What are you gonna be for Kairi's party?"

Sora paused before replying, switching his gaze to the ceiling to think. "Humm... I dunno yet. What do you think? Or what are you gonna be? Maybe we can match!"

I rolled my eyes at him, giving him a light kiss on the head before heading off to explore the store. Sora following quickly after me. "I'm not sure... Maybe you can be Aphrodite, heh."

"...Isn't she a girl?"

"Yeah."

"...But I'm not a girl. You should know that."

"I do. Do you know _who _she is though?"

Sora shrugged. "Not really."

I smirked and told him, "She's the Goddess of Love."

Almost instantly his face lit up like a wildfire. "I-I'm not being h-her!"

"Why not? You were Sleeping Beauty once."

"I was _six_, Riku! _Six_!"

"And now your _six_- teen!"

Sora groaned for a moment, his blush disappearing and took my hand. "Just look for costumes!"

After awhile of browsing different sections throughout the store, one of the workers came up to them. She smiled happily under her witch hat. "Can you help you two with anything?"

Sora smiled back. "Hi! We're looking for Mythology costumes. Have anything? Well.. that's not for a girl." Sora shot Riku a look, while Riku smirked faintly back at him.

The employee held a finger to her lips. "Hmm... I think we think we may have something for you."

XxX

Sora groaned for probably the fiftieth time as I knocked on the door in front of us to Kairi's house. "Rikuuu, I feel so silly!" He wriggled around in his costume for the tenth time.

"Oh hush up. There's bound to be someone like you here."

Kairi answered the door, smiling widely. She had a gold tiara sitting on top of her red hair. Her hair was wavy and it stopped just below her shoulders where her dress started. She wore a a simple white flowing dress that stopped just above her ankles and the white thinned away to pink at the bottom. A small choker with a heart was around her neck. "Hi guys!" She stepped to side so we could come in. "Glad you could make it!"

Once we were both inside, Kairi eyed both of our costumes, starting with Sora's. She giggled, "Did Riku help pick this out?"

Sora blushed, looking away. "...He came costume shopping with me, but that's it..."

Well, I did help him with it, just to my tastes. Sora was shirtless and wore very loose green-blue pants. Some black fish net was wrapped around his waist to hold up his pants, some fake seaweed into both the fishnet and pants. Lastly there something like a crown on his head, only staying in place thanks to some hairspray and his spikes. He held a gold plastic trident in one hand.

Sora was Poseidon. It made sense- we lived on an island and he used to be on our middle school swim team. It looked like Kairi was Aphrodite. That was fitting for her too. She's had her share of boyfriends, but was currently single. Getting over a break up I think.

Kairi turned her gaze to me, glancing at my costume. "Whats your costume, Riku?"

"I'm an Incubus. Some monster from some country's mythology," I answered flatly.

Nothing at Spirit Halloween caught my interest, so I just made my own. I recalled from an old class I took that an Incubus was some monster that, in simple terms, lived off sex. I didn't tell Sora, and I probably won't tell him until I get him in bed tonight. Kairi might know what they are or not. I don't really care. She's already supportive of me and Sora. Anyway, my 'costume' is nothing more than some horns on my head, some black bat wings, a sleeveless black top that I cut really short to show off my chest, and some old baggy and ripped up jeans. I think Sora's happy with what I wore either way.

Kairi smiled at me, secretly a little devious. "Ah, I see... Well, I hope you too enjoy your selves!"

In other words, she knows what an Incubus is, the little sneak.

Now all that's left to do is to tell Sora.

XxX

Around midnight or a little earlier, the party started to die down. Kairi's friends started to leave, taking their goodie bags with them. Namine, Olette, and Xion stayed to help Kairi clean up. I had told them that I was going to take Sora home, so he wasn't tired for trick-or-treating tomorrow. Kairi giggled to herself, knowing my own reasons, and let us go.

Back at my house, where Sora would be spending the night, Sora rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Ah... I'm ready to sleep.."

"With the fishes?" I snickered, eying his costume again.

"Nah... don't wanna die..."

I shrugged, guiding Sora over to my bed and sat him down. "Oh yeah, Sora?"

"Mmm?"

"I never told you what my costume was."

Sora blinked his sleepy blue eyes at me, smiling at me. "Oh... Your right. I like your costume but... what is it?"

With that, I had him pinned down and gave him a quick kiss before muttering. "An Incubus."

Sora blushed brightly, squirming one of his wrists free to slide it around my neck and pluck off my horns. "Whats an Incubus?"

I snickered, lowering myself and whispered before attacking, "Your about to find out what they love ...~"

**A/N: OMGWHUT. I ACTUALLY POSTED SOMETHING? I'M ALIVE? Well yeah but I don't have many reasons for being so inactive other than-**

**Life gets in the way. I have friends, school, other things to work on, and I keep getting fic ideas as quick as the snap of your fingers. Only thing is, they aren't for any stories I have in progress. Yes, I'm a lazy butt. Does look like I care? Nah. I embrace my laziness. * starts playing the Lazy song * Today I don't feel like doing anything...~**

**Anyway, Hallowene is coming up! Very soon too... So, I have written these little on shots out for all my favorite KH pairings! … * cough * YAOI PAIRINGS * cough ***

**This first one was SoRiku. The next one will probably be AkuRoku. The last will be VenVan. I hope you enjoy! 8D I'll try to work on Deal With It and Heartless, I promise! But a quick heads up, I will be going to California for ten days, so I'll be gone even longer. Hey, I did tell you. Life gets in the way.**


	2. Come here, kitty cat

**Come here, kitty cat**

"Terraaa!"

"Not now, Ven."

"Terr_aaaa_!"

"Not now, Van."

"_TERRAAA_!"

A rather annoyed brunette slammed his book down. But one look at Ven's innocent had his anger fading away. "What do you two want...?"

Ven glanced at Vanitas, who was right behind him smirking, and told his guardian, "Vanitas wants to take me costume shopping..."

Terra raised an eyebrow at the two. "I thought you hadn't picked out your costume yet, Ventus."

Vanitas snickered, wrapping an arm around Ven's neck and pulled the blonde closer to him. "That's the point. I wanna help him pick out a costume. I'll pay for it if you want, Terra."

Terra sighed, standing up and walking out to find Aqua. "Nah, its fine. I'll give you money to spend on a costume. Do I have to drive you there?"

"Nah, Old Man Nort is driving us," Vanitas answered. Ven tacked on a sigh, shaking his head. Nobody liked Xehanort, but he was poor Vanitas's guardian until some legal stuff got worked out. So he would be taking Vanitas's everywhere he needed to go. In this case, the Halloween Store.

"Tch, fine. Aqua?" Terra called into the Family Room.

Aqua was sitting in the Family Room playing with their one year old black cat, Shadow. She giggled as Shadow leaped up and batted at the toy fish between her little paws. Aqua pulled the stick back out of shadow's reach. Shadow sat down, watching the toy eagerly. Her amber eyes glowing. Aqua pet Shadows head before looking back at husband. "Yes?"

"Any idea where my wallet is...?" Terra laughed awkwardly. "I can't remember if I left in my coat pocket or my car..."

"Check your pocket?" Aqua said, smiling a bit at Terra. "I can see the key chain hanging out of your pants pocket."

Terra glanced down and saw that Aqua was right. He pulled his wallet out and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, uh... thanks, hon."

Aqua giggled again. "What do you need your wallet for? The boys wanna go somewhere?" She resumed playing with Shadow, dangling the little fish above the kitten head.

"Vanitas is gonna help Ven pick out a costume."

"That's nice," She said in her nonchalant tone. "Any ideas so far?"

Vanitas answered her, "I'm gonna be a pirate. Maybe Ventus can be my first mate," he snickered, trailing his hands down Ven's sides.

Ven shivered, slapping his hands away. "Not here, Vani," he said quickly.

Vanitas paid him no mind and slung his arms around Ven's waist. He told Terra, "A costume should run about thirty dollars I suppose.. I'll chip in if it costs too much, and give you money back," he lied.

Terra sighed, pulling out thirty five dollars and handed it to Ven. "Make sure Vanitas doesn't get his hands on this..."

The blonde smiled, nodding at him. "I won't let him." He folded the money up and placed in his pocket. "Lets go, Vani."

XxX

"Ventus, what if you wore this!" Vanitas held up a skimpy and slutty prison girl costume, complete with handcuffs too. "You could be my bitch. Oh, wait, you already are," he snickered.

Ven sighed, fighting back a blush and shoved the slut costume outta his face. "No thanks... I'd rather not go down that road."

The black haired teen shrugged, putting it back on the rack and looking for more inappropriate stuff for his blonde to wear. "What about a devil? This is really short, you'd look so-"

"No!"

"What about-"

"Not on your life."

"Is this-"

"Not in a million years."

"You could-"

"Not for a million dollars!"

Vanitas sighed, scowling at his boyfriend. "Your hopeless." Vanitas started to wander around the store and found a bin with random accessories for random costumes. Devil horns, angel wings, tiaras, masks, cat ears-

"Cat ears, hm...?" Vanitas mused, picking up a pair of black cat ears. "Hey, Ven!"

Ven sighed hopelessly, walking over. "If this is another skimpy outfit, I'm walking right out that door- What the heck is this?" He stammered as the pair of cat ears were placed on his head.

"Hn... Just a little more..." Vanitas murmured to himself as he worked Ven's blonde spikes around the ears. Once he was done he lead Ven over to a mirror and shoved him in front of it. "Just get some paws and a tail and you'd be better than Shadow."

"...?" Ven poked at the ears carefully, smiling a bit. "A black cat, huh? That'd actually be kinda fun..."

"Great, lets go find that tail and paws. Come on, kitty cat~" Vanitas snickered, grabbing Ven's wrist and leading back to the bin. He found a black and a pair of fingerless gloves that had some black fake fur sewn on. Vanitas bought something else, Ven couldn't see what, but when they were done they went back out to Xehanort's car and drove back to Ven's house.

XxX

On Halloween night, Vanitas showed up at Ven's house to get him for trick or treating. And to terrorize the little kids as well.

Ven was just sliding on his paw gloves when Vanitas walked into his room. "Kitty looks good~" he snickered, leaning against the doorway. Vanitas was wearing an old fashioned looking brown hair with a white sort of loose and puffy shirt. A brown vest was pulled on and he was wearing jeans with a fake sword through his belt loop. A pretty crappy pirate costume, but like any other year he didn't try this time again.

Ven didn't try much this year either. He had on the ears, gloves and the rest wasn't much. His tail was stuck through the top of his black capri's. He had a sleeveless black top as well. And just for Aqua's fun, she drew little whiskers on his cheeks with eyeliner. He wasn't sure he liked it but he played along with it since he loved Aqua.

Vanitas walked over and dug around in his pocket. "I got something for your costume." Before Ven could asked what, Vanitas reached out and clipped on a silver and black collar with a small gold bell on it. "Ta da~ You could be Shadow now!" He laughed, kissing Ven's cheek.

"Wha- A collar?" Ven asked, trying to look down at it. He blushed madly and said, "T-Take this off! I don't want Terra or Aqua seeing this!"

"Ah, who cares?" Vanitas slid his arms around Ven's waist, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Its Halloween, perfect excuse to do something like this, kitty cat."

"Don't call me kitty cat..." Ven murmured, but ended up kissing him back. Meanwhile shadow watched them from the bed, purring happily.


End file.
